When Plushies Attack!
by Terendel
Summary: Why is Yugi attacking Yami with a Dark Magician plushie?


When Plushies Attack!  
  
By Terendel  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: No, the title isn't really appropriate, but you know how it is when something gets so totally stuck in your head that you can't get rid of it to replace it with something else? Well, this title was kind of like that.  
  
"Umm...excuse me, but this is MY room. If you don't get out, I'll not only scream bloody murder-I'll beat you to death with this plush toy!"  
  
Yugi brandished his Dark Magician plushie (not very menacingly) at Yami, who held up his hands and backed quickly out of the room. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Yugi didn't want to hear it, whatever it was, right then. As his other half passed through the doorway, Yugi took several quick steps forward and slammed the door.  
  
Spent, he collapsed in the middle of the floor, clutching his Dark Magician close. He'd had such a horrible day! Even just thinking about it threatened to bring tears to his violet eyes.  
  
Everything had started to go wrong almost immediately upon getting out of bed that morning. The laces broke on his favorite sneakers. Jii-san had eaten the last package of Ramen, leaving only oatmeal for breakfast. There were few things Yugi liked less than oatmeal.  
  
He'd thought certainly things would get better at school, but no luck. He'd forgotten about the quiz in Biology, and he hadn't studied. He was pretty sure he'd flunked it. But who really cared about diagramming frog guts anyway?  
  
Then at lunch he'd lost his Dark Magician card. One minute it was in his deck. The next it wasn't. He hugged Dark Magician even closer, as if holding the plushie could make up for losing the card. He'd looked for it all through the lunch hour, but he couldn't find it anywhere. And after spending all that time looking, he'd missed eating.  
  
After school, he'd come home, starving, only to discover that Jii-san had not gone grocery shopping. Not able to face more oatmeal, Yugi went to the store, where he had discovered the dangers of shopping while depressed and hungry. He bought far more junk food and not nearly enough healthy food. When he got home, Jii-san scolded him sharply and no amount of protests or "...but Jii-san, the triple-fudge ice cream was calling me, really!" made a difference. His punishment would be to do all the shopping for the next month.  
  
Homework that evening had obviously been assigned by teachers who were under the delusion that their class was made up of college students rather than high school students, and he'd struggled for hours, finishing with barely enough time to grab a shower before bed.  
  
Not even the shower had gone right. He'd run out of soap halfway through and had to pad to the hall closet for more. Jii-san had yelled at him for dripping all the way down the hallway, and he'd had to mop up afterwards.  
  
Finally, the evening had ended. Homework finished, all clean and dry in fresh pajamas, Yugi had sought the sanctuary of his soul room for a few quiet minutes.  
  
Whereupon he had discovered his other half rearranging his room. Why couldn't Yami be satisfied with redecorating his own room? He needed to interfere with his aibou's as well?  
  
Knowing that he'd regret it later, but too tired and frustrated to be sensible, Yugi had grabbed the nearest item (the afore-mentioned Dark Magician plushie) and threatened his other half.  
  
He sighed and made a mental note to make it up to Yami later. Preferably tomorrow. Assuming he could get a decent night's sleep. With one last wondering look around the room (what had his other half been up to, anyway), he shifted back to his own bed. Cuddling his real Dark Magician plushie, the exhausted boy fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning, Yugi woke up slowly, wondering why his legs ached. He felt as if he'd been running around all night, but he couldn't remember any strange dreams. Yawning, he opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
He blinked. Sitting propped on his desk was his lost Dark Magician card. A slip of paper lay in front of the card.  
  
Yugi crawled out of bed, wincing as he moved muscles he couldn't remember abusing. Picking up the note, he recognized Yami's scrawl. The spirit had never learned to write proper Japanese. His handwriting was either virtually illegible or somehow managed to resemble hieroglyphics, though Yugi had never figured out how he managed that.  
  
"Meet me in the soul room-Yami"  
  
Yugi sighed. Well, he guessed he'd have to apologize sometime. He settled himself on the bed and made the switch.  
  
As soon as he materialized in his room, before he had a chance to see anything, warm hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Hush, aibou. Not to worry. So you saw the card?"  
  
Yugi had been carefully framing his apology, but his other half's words stopped him. "Yeah. Where did it come from?"  
  
A deep, gentle laugh from behind him. "I borrowed your body last night and enlisted the aid of Jounouchi and Honda. It took us forever to find it, but Jounouchi finally spotted a corner poking out of Bakura's desk. I think his yami was having some 'fun' with you."  
  
Yugi nodded, his weary legs finally making sense. "That's why I feel like I've been running around all night."  
  
"Gomen, aibou. But I thought you'd find the cost worth it."  
  
Yugi settled back against his other half's warm chest. "Yes, arigato, Yami." He put his hands up to touch the gentle fingers covering his eyes. "But what's with this?"  
  
Another deep laugh. "Well, I didn't want a repeat of last night's plushie assault, so I thought caution was in order."  
  
Yugi flushed. "Gomen, Yami. I didn't mean it."  
  
He felt Yami nod behind him. "I know. I didn't take offense, I assure you. But you surprised me. I figured with the day you'd had, you'd go straight to bed. I didn't expect to be interrupted."  
  
Yugi frowned behind Yami's hands. "Interrupted doing what?"  
  
Hands moved away from his eyes, and Yugi gasped. All the toys in his room had been arranged neatly, with all the stuffed animals placed carefully in the corner. Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian were on the top of the pile, and they were holding a hand-lettered sign which read: Happy Birthday, Aibou.  
  
Tears of joy started in the corners of his eyes as Yugi whirled to hug his other half. "Oh, thank you, Yami. Yesterday was so awful that I completely forgot about today."  
  
Strong arms encircled him. "I'd never forget your birthday, aibou."  
  
Fin 


End file.
